Un Hallowen De Pandora?
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Una inocente jugarreta luego de la noche de hallowen lleva a un grupo de amigos a lo que seria la escuela-internado de Pandora. Conclusión: Nunca trates de decir el trabalenguas que viene en uno de los omakes.
1. Chapter 1

_Una inocente jugarreta luego de la noche de hallowen lleva a un grupo de amigos a lo que seria la escuela-internado de Pandora. Conclusión: Nunca trates de decir el trabalenguas que viene en uno de los omakes._

¡Chilly ha vuelto! ¡Huyan!

En fin. He traído este fic –escrito hace mas menos dos años- luego de una noche de hallowen con mis amigos, creo que el exceso de azúcar y los omakes de Pandora hacían una perfecta combinación, sumado el hecho del lindo trabalenguas que traía uno de ellos hace que la mañana siguiente de tanta golosina se vuelva más mágica.

**¡Atención con el Disclaimer! ¡Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen! Son de exclusiva propiedad de Jun Mochizuki** (A quien hubiera ido a cortar todas las extremidades de su cuerpo si se atrevía a matar al pobre Reim 8D)

_**Imagen que atrofia la imaginación**_

_La imagen del televisor es una fabricación electrónica producida al interior del cerebro. En lugar de verla con los ojos, resulta de una estimulación tecnológica. _

**La Cultura Huachaca- Pablo Huneeus.**

**Acto I: Abducidos por los extraterrestres japoneses.**

Ya era otro día, la noche de brujas había pasado y como consecuencia de ello miles de envolturas de caramelos estaban regados por el piso; contando también lo que quedaba de los disfraces, unos cuantos vasos de helado, galletas, frazadas, papas fritas e improvisadas camas para los que se habían quedado dormidos.

La sala –una cocina del tipo americana- se conectaba con el comedor y la cocina, era un espacio amplio se si sacaban los muebles. La estantería de libros que tenía el televisor y el Home Theater estaba pegada a una de las paredes, el amplio ventanal por donde entraba la luz a la derecha, el mueble que conectaba la cocina con la sala a la izquierda y las camas de los durmientes atrás, esparcidas en el espacio destinado al comedor y el cuadrado sobrante de la casa.

¡Somos menos del 50%! Dijimos que todos –Recalco el todos-. Nos íbamos a quedar despiertos… Yo solo veo a dos personas.

Exclamo una chica de corto cabello negro al frente de la pantalla de un Notebook, el cual estaba colocado sobre una mesita baja de madera frente a la estantería. Su compañera de bajas colitas rizadas de color negro le miro.

Ryoma con palta –Soltó la ultima de manera risueña, para luego reírse de forma extraña. De seguro la noche de insomnio le había afectado.

Uno de los chicos que estaba durmiendo en el sofá se levanto con su manta cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza y camino hasta las dos chicas, tomo asiento, dio un suave bostezo para luego apoyar el codo en su pierna y descansar la cabeza en su mano.

Buenas… -Saludo sin animo y aun somnoliento.

¡Wu! ¡Sebaruto se despertó! –Exclamo la mayor de los tres, arreglando sus colitas bajas con felicidad.

No creo Sasami, mira –Le indico la de corto cabello negro.

El pobre chico de cabello castaño se había vuelto a dormir, es más, si se le ponía atención, se le podía escuchar roncar ligeramente.

¡Que tierno Sebaruto! –Grito Sasami con estrellitas en sus ojos, estaba fascinada con el niño de 13 años.

Pedofila –La otra chica le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, recriminándola-. Es compañero de mi hermano y tú ya eres mayor de edad.

¡La Chilly es mala conmigo! ¡Bua! –Lloro teatralmente la joven de colitas rizadas.

Así pasaron las horas y cada invitado se fue despertando. Luego de que el chico de cabello castaño –Sebaruto- despertara, lo hizo la anciana del grupo, Ale; quien había sido una de las segundas en acurrucarse en el sofá para "descansar sus ojos".

En realidad Ale no era la más vieja. Todo eso de decirle anciana había ocurrido casi a principio del año escolar cuando algunos del grupo se habían obsesionado con Death Note, y como todo buen fan no aguantaron las ganas de etiquetarse en Facebook con el personaje que les gustaba… El único problema era que faltaba ella –Ale-, pero a la Chilly no se le ocurrió mejor idea de dejarla a ella de Watari, el fiel sirviente de L –que era Chilly-.

¡Chilly! ¡Veamos los omakes de Pandora Hearts! –Exclamo la recién despertada con alegría.

Ale, el Internet de Pelos tiene clave –Explico molesta Chilly mientras hacia un puchero con los labios.

Pero despiértenlo.

Eso tratamos, incluso lo tironeamos de los pies, pero nada de nada, lo único que dijo fue: "Ah…ya" –Le contó Sasami con desgano.

Sebaruto balbuceo algo entre sueños y las chicas se pusieron a reír. Poco después despertó Pelos, quien se quejaba que soñó que lo habían estado torturando por que no se había querido lavar el rostro.

Que raro, y me tiraban de los pies –Se quejo el joven de corto cabello negro.

Sasami y Chilly se miraron de manera cómplice entre risitas.

¡Pelos! ¡Pelos! ¡Veamos los omakes de Pandora Hearts! –Insistió Ale nuevamente.

El chico de negra mirada saco el MODEM de Internet de su mochila y lo conecto a su computador, los demás se sentaron a su alrededor a la espera impaciente de que el universitario abriera la pagina de videos "YouTube"

Oma-ke…Pan-do-ra… He-art-s… es-pa-ñol –Murmuro mientras escribía, al segundo siguiente de presionar la tecla enter apareció una gran lista de videos.

¡El primero! ¡El primero! –Le insistió Chilly picándole la cabeza con su dedo.

Ya, ya… Pero deja de picotearme –Alego molesto esquivando los demás picotazos.

Vieron los cuatro primeros omakes que había en la Web, hasta Kiba –el hermano menor de la Chilly- se había mostrado interesado en los videos. No falto: "¡Gilbert! ¡Que lindo!" "Gilbert es gay, Chilly" o un: "¡Muérete Vincent!", y cosas por el estilo relacionada con la sexualidad dudosa de algunos personajes. Todo transcurrió "tranquilamente" hasta que el video dio en una parte de un curioso trabalenguas dicho por Sharon.

¡Ah, que lindo! ¡Hay que aprendérselo! –Exclamaron Pelos y Ale alzando los brazos para luego mirarse fulminantes, como si de un par de enemigos se tratara.

Aka chi-chibi giru –Murmuro la joven de corto cabello negro con dificultad-. ¿Qué significa, Salsami?

"_Aka chibi giru, Aoi chibi giru, Ki chibi giru_" –Dijo leyendo la pantalla del PC-. ¿Giru no es el tipo de cabello negro? –Pregunto un tanto confusa Sasami, ella no estaba muy familiarizada con la serie-. Si es así, seria: Pequeño Gilbert rojo, pequeño Gilbert azul y pequeño Gilbert amarillo… Que Random –Se rió.

¡Wai! –Grito la Chilly-. Tenemos que grabarlo, apréndanselo todos.

Y la conmoción empezó de nuevo, cada uno se lo memorizaba en voz alta, el hermano de la Chilly –Kiba- aprovecho para poder ir por su pendraib y así grabar el curioso intento.

¡Listo! –La Ale termino de decirlo una vez más antes de hablar-. ¿Quién parte?

Primero la Salsa por que ella es genial, después Pelos como Alice, después tu como Oz –Ale asintió orgullosa-. Y después al último yo, como el asqueroso sin gracia de Vincent –Ordeno la Chilly, quien aun se veía complicada con el trabalenguas.

¿Y yo? –Pregunto Sebaruto con cara de perrito regañado.

Umh… -Pensó Pelos con la mano bajo su mentón-. ¿Qué tal si después lo decimos todos juntos?

Todos se miraron con una sonrisa y comenzaron con las pruebas de grabación. Sasami lo decía perfectamente y sin ningún problema; la Ale también lo hacia perfectamente y, al igual que Oz le agregaba el "¡Iosha!" luego de cada intento; Pelos se trababa y siempre agregaba un: "¡Ah! ¿De nuevo? ¡Que idiota soy! ¡Malditos todos!"; Chilly, quien a pesar de ir a teatro y tener ejercicios de bocalizacion se trababa fácilmente, luego maldecía a medio mundo y terminaba en un agudo tono gritando: "¡Gilbert!".

Ahora estaban listos, tenían que hacerlo enserio. Empezarían diciéndolo todos juntos.

_Aka Chibi Giru…_

Comenzaron en perfecta sincronización.

…_Aoi Chibi Giru…_

Kiba se acerco más al grupito con su pendraib en mano.

…_Ki Chibi Giru… Aka chibi giru, Aoi chibi giru, Ki chibi giru… _¡Ah!

Gritaron todos a la vez. Una extraña y cegante luz salía de la pantalla del Notebook de Pelos, poco a poco y a la vez rápidamente los jóvenes parecían flotar en una especie de extraña dimensión, caían rápidamente en un vértice de colores fluorescentes.

¡Ah! –Alego Ale al sentir que algo agarraba su tobillo.

¡Sujétense! –Ordeno Pelos en un grito desesperado, sabía que aquello no era ninguna alucinación.

Cayeron y cayeron por aquella dimensión de colores, ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo que venia a continuación.

Despertaban, era de día y estaban en el patio, junto a ellos había un conocido sendero de piedras.

Auch –Se quejo Chilly, la de estatura reducida al despertar-. ¿Qué rayos paso?

Ni idea –Sebaruto, quien estaba a su lado se levanto con suma pereza sobandose el rostro.

Al levantarse se miraron por largos minutos de silencio. Para cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente convencidos de lo que veían el escalofriante grito salio del fondo de sus cuerdas vocales.

¡Ah! –Gritaron al unisonoro.

¡T-Tus ojos! –Grito Sebaruto apuntando a la Chilly al rostro-. ¡Son rojos! ¡Tu cabello también! ¡Y creció!

¡Ahora eres más rubio! –Grito también Chilly-. ¡Tus ojos son azules! ¿Tienes marcas en las mejillas…? –La chica de cabello rojo se inclino hacia su compañero-. ¡Pero si te pareces a Naruto!

¿Tenemos uniforme? –Pregunto Sasami un tanto confusa mirando su ropa, ahora ella tenía los ojos color rojo-. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Esperen… tienen que ver lo que encontré.

Ale apareció con el cabello color azul y los ojos color miel, y con exactamente el mismo uniforme color azul marino de Sasami hizo que la siguieran por el caminito de piedras, hasta llegar a una gran muralla donde resaltaban unas grandes letras doradas.

¿Academia Pandora? –Leyó un tanto confuso Pelos-. Espera…

¡¿Estamos dentro de Pandora Hearts?

Gritaron todos al unisonoro.

Era una bonita pesadilla.

¿Y bien? Se que es algo enredado ahora debido a tanto personaje nuevo introducido, pero no se preocupen me encargare de hacer una breve ficha acompañada con un dibujito –un mal dibujo de seguro- para cada personaje.

Eso es todo… ¡Bye~!


	2. Aviso

**Anuncio importante.**

Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin hago acto de presencia en esta cuenta no tan olvidada. Seré breve para no tener que aburrirlos con largas cartas.

Como bien saben esta historia (y otras más de mi ) ha estado abandonada, muy abandonada... yo diría que casi un año. Les dejo esto para hacerles saber que historias ya quedan totalmente canceladas por falta de tiempo y ganas.

Another Dimension (KHR)

Me debato enormemente entre si dejarlo pausado por tres meses más o cancelarlo sin más con toda la pena del mundo. El cariño que le tengo a este ff es enorme. Por ahora se queda **pausado hasta una fecha no estimada**.

Make a Secret (Pandora Hearts)

**Cerrado. Se cancela.**

Fem! Varia Random. (KHR)

**Se cancela también lamentablemente.**

Princesitas Varia. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Juegos de seducción

**Cancelado.**

¡Venimos por Reborn! (KHR)

**Pausado hasta fecha no estimada.**

Una organización de desequilibrados. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Un Halloween de Pandora. (Pandora Hearts)

**Cancelado.**

Frenesí, locura que se contagia. (Bleach)

**Cancelado.**

Resonancia Monocromática.

**Cancelado.**

Bien... creo que es todo lo que tenía que anunciarles. Dar las gracias a las personas que me siguieron durante tanto tiempo, disfrutaron leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Y por que no mencionar a los "desagradables" –si, voy a ser sincera, no me voy con cuentos- mensajillos de los foros como: malos fics y sus autores.

Pues les digo algo con todo respeto: Jodanse.

XD En fin, sin deseos de armar polémica me despido. Suerte en el camino gente, que tengan días prósperos.

Los quiere TodosDanAscoMenosYo.

Panicofdollbastard Steam.

Panicofdollbastard . tumblr . com Tumblr


End file.
